


Anyone whose knees have been ruined as a result of performing sexual acts in elevators

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [29]
Category: Last Night (1998)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone whose knees have been ruined as a result of performing sexual acts in elevators

Craig blamed too many rotations of “Love in an Elevator” for number 26 on his list. His knees had about given out and his jaws were on fire after giving head to about 20 people in a row but what a way for them to go.


End file.
